Beautiful Moments
by Setkia
Summary: "So ... I did it. I finally moved on and maybe this isn't what you were expecting, but I'm pretty fucking happy with my choice. His name's Sanji, he's got fucked up eyebrows, blond hair and nearly gave himself cancer. He's great, isn't he?" A collection of one-shots related to Beautiful Disaster.
1. Shit Coffee

_**Author's Note** : So I realized that in the last chapter of **Beautiful Disaster** , I had skipped like 6 months of Zoro and Sanji's relationship so I've decided to make a collection of one-shots of scenes that were mentioned, but never seen, or certain scenes through a different person's perspective. I take requests if you want. Basically, these one-shots happen throughout **Beautiful Disaster** , between chapters, or between chapter 41 and chapter 42. This is NOT a sequel, however I'm kinda thinking of doing one for this story since I had so much fun writing it. The first 2 stories you'll know, they've been on my profile for a while, the others though ... You can request scenes, and I can surprise you with others. I don't own **One Piece.** Note: this conversation differs slightly cause I realized the one in the story did not include Zoro mentioning Kuina at all... Yeah, I'm fixing that in editing._

* * *

 _ **Beautiful Moments  
** By: Setkia_

* * *

Shit Coffee

 **Moment Summary**

 **Takes place during the ending of chapter 18, what was happening on Zoro's end of the line during their sleepy, late-night phone conversation.**

 **"When you get out, I'll make you the best fucking coffee you've ever had."**

* * *

Zoro stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room. It was so dull. He had counted the tiles at least a thousand times and yet, still, he wasn't able to fall asleep. Stupid fucking coffee.

He shifted his head to the side to see the clock that hung above the door. The door he had been waiting for a certain blond cook to come walking through, but he hadn't showed. Zoro tried not to be disappointed, after all, it wasn't like Sanji had written it in stone or anything, but still …

Zoro shook his head. Thinking things like that about the curly browed blond would surely lead to disaster. Thinking about Sanji at all was driving him insane as it was. He had to go and get into a stupid fucking fight to try and distract himself and what did he get for his efforts? An injured arm, a hospital bed and a mind still trying to get him to think about Sanji.

 _I'm incorrigible,_ Zoro thought, inwardly groaning to himself.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Zoro quickly picked up the phone at his bedside table before anyone outside in the hall or the guy in the bed next to his could hear.

Pulling the phone to his ear, he hissed, "Who the fuck is calling at eleven fifty-three at night?"

"Well, pardon me, Marimo."

Zoro's eyes widened.

"Curly Brow?"

Did he just need to think of him to make him appear? Or at least, to hear his voice? Zoro had gotten quite used to his baritone voice and hearing it now, in his sleep-depraved state, it sent shivers down his spine that weren't entirely unpleasant.

There was a sigh from the other end. "Are my eyebrows really that screwed up?"

"More like fucked up," Zoro corrected him with a grin. "But seriously, what are you doing, calling at this time?"

Sanji couldn't be awake in bed, worrying about him, could he? It would be incredibly selfish to think that, not to mention incredibly not straight of him, but he still wondered it anyway. Seeing Sanji the night before, with his fucked up brows creased in worry for Zoro's sake … It knotted Zoro's stomach.

"You don't sound tired," said Sanji, breaking into Zoro's thoughts.

"I'm not," he replied. "Can't sleep," he admitted. "The coffee they have here sucks, but it's enough to keep me up." In all honesty though, Zoro was pretty sure the affects had begun wearing off about half an hour ago and it was just his busy thoughts keeping him up. Now it seemed as though Sanji's voice might lull him to sleep. He wouldn't mind Sanji's voice being the last thing he heard before sleep.

"Seriously?" Sanji demanded. "You're injured! Didn't I tell you that you needed rest?"

Zoro smirked. "Worried, cook?" he asked.

The image of Sanji staring out the window while trying to hide his blush was burned in his mind and the words Sanji had said …

 _"Of course I was fucking worried, Marimo."_

It played through his head like like a song on repeat, keeping him up all night and apparently, Sanji's actual voice might keep him up all night this time.

 _The cook's bad for my health, I'm going to develop insomnia at this rate!_

"You already know the answer to that," Sanji said.

 _Yeah, I do. How could I forget?_

"Anyway, I called to apologize for not turning up today."

 _What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean he didn't forget, but he decided not to bother? Or did he remember, but decide not to come? Fuck, you're speaking in code, Curly Brow, shut up and start making sense!_

Of course, Zoro knew this was silly since Sanji was speaking plain Japanese. There was no reason for miscommunication, with the expectation of if Sanji decided to actually prove he knew Latin. Why did Zoro even remember such a thing? It was so insignificant in comparison to the other conversations he had had with the cook, but for some reason, he remembered this fact. Actually, he remembered every fact the blond had ever told him but if he ever admitted that, he'd start to sound sappy.

Fuck, no he needed to pay attention and answer him!

"Yeah, you know, that was kind of a dick move," Zoro said. "I mean, telling someone you'd run up and then totally not be there?" He considered what he was going to say next, whether or not he dared to. After all, Sanji was his friend, and if memory served right (as it always did when it came to Sanji), Sanji said they were _nakama_. Which meant saying this couldn't damage anything, right? "I'd think I was stood up," he finally said when in reality, there could've been only a slight pause to breathe in between this sentence and his last one.

He sucked in a breath, instantly regretting saying it, unsure of what Sanji would say to his careless words.

"Don't make it sound like a date," Sanji said. Zoro could practically see the crease in the blond's forehead as he stared at the phone in confusion.

"Right," Zoro said, though he already knew that would be Sanji's answer would be something along those lines, he still felt slightly disappointed. Even if Sanji had agreed and said it was a "date", (which would be weird, considering how much Zoro knew Sanji enjoyed flirting with girls) that wouldn't make him feel any better. After all, if it really had been a date (which it hadn't been, and Zoro shouldn't even think of it like that), then wouldn't that mean he had actually been stood up? He'd probably kick that guy's ass for it and then delete his number from his phone.

Since when am I an emotional bitch? Zoro shook his head and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Course not," he said, feeling as though the words were a little strangled to his own ears. Fuck, there was no way Sanji didn't notice that, did he?

Zoro glanced at the clock.

It was late, maybe Sanji would just brush it off?

It wasn't as though Zoro could take his words back, they had already been said. As long as he kept things simple and didn't do somethings stupid like that again, he'd be fine. Right?

"Anyway," said Sanji, sounding just a tad distracted, "I _will_ be there tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow?_ Zoro felt as though there was something important about tomorrow that he should probably remember, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well, if it was that easy to forget, clearly it didn't matter much, now did it?

"Don't get my hopes up for nothing," Zoro teased him. _Like you did today, you fucking bastard,_ he finished to himself quietly in the confines of his hospital room. Sanji didn't have to know he had kind of, sort of waited for him to come. Course the nurse thought it was adorable, how Zoro seemed to perk up the slightest bit when the door opened slightly and then slump back down when some geezer with another stack of papers with his name all over it came again.

"Yeah well, it'd be stupid not to go," said Sanji.

Zoro's brow furrowed. _Huh?_

"I've got a surprise for you, and I can't very well give it to you if I'm not there, can I?"

"Surprise?" Zoro repeated in— well, in surprise. He knew there was something about tomorrow he was missing, this just proved it. But he still couldn't figure it out. After all, Sanji's voice had an affect on him that had him practically falling asleep, but in a good way. "If you're a no-show, I'm really going to kick your ass," he added as a warning. Now Sanji was going around promising gifts. Well, those words would be meaningless if he didn't actually turn up. Not that Zoro cared. Much. "Don't offer gifts if you aren't planning on delivering."

"Like you could kick my ass in your condition," said Sanji and Zoro could feel the smirk through the phone.

There was the sound of some in the background, saying something about a stop and then he could hear the phone as it was being moved around. He heard Sanji thank someone and the sound of change being given out. There was the sound of scrambling, rearranging and then Sanji spoke again after a brief pause of maybe two minutes. "So, what's the hospital like?"

It clicked in Zoro's head what was happening on the other end of the line. "Why the fuck are you out so late?" he demanded. Checking the clock again, (though he usually wasn't good at reading analog clocks, they were annoying to estimate where exactly the minute hand was pointing, he had learnt how to read them quite well and it was pissing him off how slow the second hand seemed to tick. Maybe he was just ADHD or something) he said, "It's eleven fifty-eight at night!"

"As you've mentioned before," said Sanji. Zoro wanted to correct him and tell him that he had said it was eleven fifty-three the last time he had told Sanji the time, but decided not to. "Worried about me?" he teased.

Zoro froze, the phone held tightly in his grip.

What the fuck was he supposed to say?

If he said yes, that would sound weird, wouldn't it? Saying you were worried over a phone just seemed awkward to him, or maybe it was cause Sanji was on the other end of the line that made it awkward. Well, he knew the cook cared about him, he had said so just yesterday. So that had to mean something, right? Or Zoro was reading too much into things. God, Luffy just totally spun his world around, didn't he? Saying something stupid like, "You're in love with Sanji!" and then smiling his big, dumb, stupid smile at him like it wasn't the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Fuck, now he was making Zoro second guess himself.

He wanted to act as though nothing had happened, as though Luffy's words had no affect on him, but as much as he hated to be like those cliché movies, it was hard to just ignore it and move on. It just felt different now. How one sentence from that straw hat could possibly make him think like this was beyond him. Had that been one of those life changing moments that Zoro just didn't realize until it was over? He shook his head and decided that if Sanji managed to lecture him about his recklessness and show actual care, it wouldn't hurt for him to tell him that, yes, he was worried for the cook. For the cook and his health, for his well-being, for Sanji, his friend, _nakama_ , his … maybe crush? Zoro shook his head again. Now was _not_ the time to think of that. He'd just say yes and move on with his life, right?

"Maybe."

 _Fuck, I'm an asshole, aren't I?_

He had just agreed with himself he'd tell Sanji the truth and what did he do? He gave him some screwed up, cryptic answer.

 _Maybe_ , his mind repeated in an obnoxious tone. _Maybe I'm worried, maybe I was scared about whatever the fuck you could've gotten wrapped up in, maybe I'm scared you might go back to that shit restaurant, maybe I want to pummel those guys until your past is forgotten. Maybe I want you to talk to me about your happy memories until they take over all the bad, maybe I want to help you forget, maybe I want you to learn you can lean on me, maybe I want to give you those precious, happy memories that'll make the past non-existent. Maybe I want to heal you, maybe I want to see you stand strong and be fully healed and stay with me anyway, because you want to be here with me. Maybe Luffy's right, maybe I'm just a little bit in love with you. Maybe I might just be falling ever so slightly in love … Just a little. Maybe._

"Oh yeah?"

Zoro was pulled out of his thoughts by Sanji's voice, breaking into his mind. Fuck, what was he thinking?

"Sleepy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No."

 _He's yawning._

"You sure?" Zoro teased.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Zoro couldn't help smiling. He couldn't help gripping the phone just a bit tighter in his hand, pressing it just a little closer to his ear. He couldn't help taking the phone off the table and using its long chord to put it on his lab. It was strange to hold something with his right hand, but he'd deal with the discomfort if it meant talking a bit longer with Sanji. He couldn't help letting affection accidentally slip into his voice as he muttered, " _Baka_ ," to the cook.

He couldn't help it, but he should've been able to.

" _Ahou_ ," came Sanji's response, also soft.

"You should get some sleep," Zoro said. As much as talking to Sanji was interesting him, enjoying hearing his voice, he knew the cook needed sleep. Especially if he planned on visiting Zoro. He wouldn't let the cook get away with sleeping in and missing a meeting with him, one he said he had a surprise for.

"So should you," Sanji shot back, but his voice was gentle, lacking its usual sharp wit. It wasn't a normal tone either, it wasn't the voice Sanji used when he was talking to others, it wasn't the voice he used when he was trying to teach Zoro how to cook while he was half-awake. It was a tone Zoro and never heard before and he enjoyed it. Every time he thought he might have the cook figured out, he'd surprise him. He liked being kept on his toes by the blond.

"I have an excuse," Zoro reminded him. "Coffee, remember?"

He heard a brief sigh on the other line, one that was probably more out of tiredness then out of boredom. "If the coffee's shit, don't drink it," he told Zoro.

 _The coffee's shit?_ Zoro tried to remember when he mentioned bad tasting coffee. _Oh yeah, that's when._ Fuck, Sanji was getting his tired. "I needed to try and counteract the anaesthetics," he said. "I couldn't be a slug, could I?"

"Aren't you normally a slug?"

Zoro couldn't hold back a yawn. He remembered hearing somewhere that people yawned as a sign of empathy towards others. When someone else yawned, people who were close to them yawned too. Considering they were far apart at the moment, it didn't make sense and yet at the same time Zoro felt as though he could almost see the blond leaning against the wall near the window, just like he had the night before. "You're tired, so I won't say anything,."

"You going to sleep yet, Marimo?" asked Sanji.

Marimo. Somehow, the insult had become something that sounded almost like a nickname of affection to him, but in his delusional state of mind, perhaps that was why he thought the way Sanji said it was filled with affection _. He's a lady's man, remember?_ "Not yet," Zoro said. Though he was tired, he didn't want to end the conversation just yet. He searched his brain for something to keep Sanji on the line. "You know, the place still smells of nicotine."

"Really?"

"Yup." The smell had surrounded him the entire day, driving the swordsman to the brink of insanity. It smelled like Sanji was there and yet he wasn't there. Almost like his senses were teasing him. He could hear Sanji's voice, his familiar baritone nice and warming, he could smell him all around him, and had all day, he could feel his presence in the room and yet he just couldn't see him. "That's strong stuff," he continued. "Just watch, you'll be the next one in this bed," he added.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question hung in the air and Zoro wasn't sure what to say. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and before he knew it, he was speaking. "Yes," he admitted. "But that was a long time ago."

"How about now?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ..." He heard Sanji take a deep breath. "Are you in love now?"

"No," Zoro said slowly.

 _Don't do it,_ his brain told him. _This is suicide, he's straight, remember?_

 _So am I_ , Zoro's subconsciousness countered. _I think._

 _Don't,_ it warned again.

Zoro decided his brain knew nothing and therefore there was no reason to listen to its mindless babble.

"I think I might be soon …"

 _Now you've done it._

But Zoro was too tired to care.

"That's nice," came Sanji's voice accompanied by another yawn. "I think I might too."

"Oh yeah?" asked Zoro, his eyes beginning to drift close. "With who?"

 _Please say me, please say me. Pleasepleaseplease._

"Not telling." Another yawn. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Was that the end of the conversation? But Zoro wanted to know who Sanji thought he was falling in love with!

 _Yes, clearly you're so straight_ , his brain told him and Zoro swore, if brains had eyes, his would be rolling theirs.

"Oh and Zoro?" asked Sanji.

 _These are his last words tonight, pay attention, they might be important! They might hold the answers to the world! Now, sit up straight and give him an answer that doesn't sound like you're a zombie!_

"Yeah?"

 _Or you could just stay there, slouching with your eyes closed. That works too._ Ahou _._

"When you get out, I'll make you the best fucking coffee you've ever had."

Zoro smiled. "It's a deal."

There was a click on the other end. Sanji had hung up. Zoro stared at the phone for a moment before putting the phone back on the table.

"Someone special?"

Zoro turned his head to the sound of the patient in the bed next to him. What was his name? Ah, it didn't matter. Zoro smiled, not even caring that he had woken him up. "Yeah. You could say that."


	2. Strong

_**Author's Note** : So I told you I'd be gone, I guess I should say that when I take breaks from fandoms, I tend to write one-shots for them anyway at random intervals. So yeah and this story was pre-written. It's really cheesy, but I felt like it had to happen. You all should know it, but I just felt it was an important moment for Sanji. I don't own **One Piece.** Also the desktop site is a bit weird, Sanji's thoughts are in italics, the voice in bold. It might not show depending on your platform._

* * *

 _ **Beautiful Moments  
** by: Setkia_

* * *

Strong

 **Moment Summary**

 **Takes place between chapter 29 and 30, originally an attempt at writing Sanji's birthday gone-wrong/right. Sanji dealing with his inner-demons.**

 **Come on Sanji. You know you want to.**

He lowered the flame, his hand shaking so badly, towards his skin, towards his wrist.

 **Play with fire.**

* * *

It was back.

That annoying, evil voice in the back of his mind was back again.

 **Good morning Sanji** , it said. **Did you think I was gone?**

Sanji would never admit he had hoped it had disappeared.

 **I'll always be here,** it told him. **As long as you have doubts, I'm indestructible.**

 _I don't have doubts,_ Sanji told himself, but he knew he was lying.

 **Have you looked at yourself recently? You have plenty of reason to have doubts. Plenty. Shall I list them all for you?**

 _Please, don't_. It didn't matter what Sanji wanted though, because he knew that his mind would torture him anyway

 **Have you looked at yourself recently? You're skinny, you're pale. Your arms are disgusting, have you seen the marks on them? Your voice sounds weird, your legs are too long. Your hair is a mess, your eyes are flat. When was the last time you showered? Last night? You can scrub all you want, that horrendous scent doesn't just wash away in the drain, nimrod. It sticks to you, you radiate it. Do you remember that stupid game you suggested you play? What was it, the Nervous Game? Touch each other until someone admits to being nervous? He was free to touch your chest you know. You know why he didn't? Because it repulses him. Have you seen your hands? They're gross, thin, but they have calluses, do you have any idea how ugly that looks? How ugly you look?**

Sanji shook his head and quickly put on a shirt, though he told himself it was because winter was slowly ending and it was still cold out and didn't have anything to do with the annoying, insistent voice in his head. He put his pack of cigarettes on the desk and paused.

 _Curly Brow, don't expect me to be all sentimental and shit like I was last night all the time. But just in case you're a fucking moron or get amnesia or something, I've made you a list so you don't forget._

Sanji sat down at the table and began to read, whispering each thing aloud in an almost inaudible voice.

"Your voice."

 **Did you know you sound scratchy? You know what chain-smokers sound like? They sound like they're high all the time, they sound rough and hoarse. They sound absolutely gross. You sound like a junkie, you know? You sound like a stoner.**

Sanji tried to ignore the voice. "The way you hold your cigarette."

 **You know that what happens to smokers? They get lung cancer and die. You're a dead man walking. He pities you, can probably see you for the corpse you are.**

"Your legs."

 **You know that your arms are lanky and awkward, but you have strong legs. You look so disproportionate. If you're going to be skinny like a tooth pick, make all of you skinny. Your legs are bulky and disgusting.**

"Your passion for cooking."

 **You have to have a passion for it, what else can you put your passion towards? You're not good at anything else, cooking's all you can do. And of course he likes your passion for cooking, who wouldn't? Butter you up so you'll make even better dishes.**

"The way you say pardon."

 **Don't do that, it's weird, you sound like a stiff robot when you do.**

"Your hair."

 **It's all greasy and gross, the way it falls into your eye. Remember how badly you had acne in your teenage years? You still haven't left that awkward phase.**

"Your eyebrows."

 **Because of those fucked up things, your face is asymmetrical. Do you have any idea who else is like that? No, because no one else is born with that fucked up anomaly. Maybe plastic surgery can fix you, if you're lucky. They say plastic surgeons can perform miracles. Who are we kidding, you're beyond hope!**

Sanji's fist curled on the desk, his eyes stinging. He shut them tightly.

"Your clothes," he recited from memory.

 **Your clothes are weird. The shirt you're wearing right now is too big on you, aren't girls supposed to wear their boyfriend's clothes? You aren't even close to cute enough to pull off kare-shirt, never mind erotic. You can forget about that right now, don't bother yourself with it.**

Sanji stopped, his hand having fisted some of the sleeve of his shirt. It was too big on him, but … It was comfortable, wasn't it? And Zoro … did Zoro really care about something like that?

"Y-your perseverance."

 **Yes, you really did persevere, didn't you, Sanji? Wanted to run away and couldn't do it so instead, you let someone else help you do it.**

Sanji tried to blink back tears, but it wasn't working. Not at all. "Y-your spirit," he choked out.

 **Spirit? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm sure he was just grasping at straws because he didn't want to waste paper and couldn't think of anything else.**

"Y-your …" Sanji bit his bottom lip, feeling himself tremble. Fuck, he hated this. He was tired of this but he couldn't stop shaking. "Your s-s-strength," he forced the word out, coughing into his sleeve, wiping his tears away at the same time.

 **Strong? You?**

"Sanji?"

 **Don't kid yourself, shrimp!**

Sanji tried to stand, but he felt the strength leave him. He nearly fell to the floor. He grabbed onto the desk to stop himself from falling. His lighter sparked, burning his thumb. Instantly, Sanji recoiled.

 **You're making me laugh, really.**

"Yeah, Zoro?"

 **If by strength, you mean the ability to cry without a care in the world then sure, you're strong.**

"You okay? It's almost nine and you haven't left your room."

 _My room. It's my room now …_

 **Your room? There was that laughter again, echoing off the walls of his mind. So he's so disgusted, he can't stand to sleep in the same bed with you?**

 _Shut up._

 **You're dating, aren't you? You're "boyfriends", right?**

 _I said, shut up!_

 **I bet you're just his little whore, aren't you? You threw yourself at him on Valentine's Day, I bet you that knocked some sense into him. Realized how frail and fragile you are, how worthless your body is.**

 _Be quiet!_

"Sanji?" Zoro sounded worried.

 **Bet he doesn't want your used, dirty body anymore, does he?**

 _Your dirty mouth, your lips, your eyes, your scars, your hips, the way you lick the edge of the page of the book you're reading, the way you fight with everything you have, your courage—_

 **You want to be used by him, don't you? You an your filthy mouth. You loved it when he talked dirty to you, didn't you? Got you all hot and bothered, didn't it, you slut?**

"I'm fine," Sanji said, shutting his eyes tightly.

 _Your smirk, your smile, the way you're immune to idiots, your anime obsession, your sensitivity—_

 **Sensitivity? I bet you you're just so responsive, aren't you?**

"You sure?"

 _Your skin, your humbleness, your pride, your flexibility—_

 **Perfect for bending over for your master, isn't it? Being flexible can really help, can't it?**

 _The way you call me Marimo, when you hum, your innocence—_

 **Innocence?**

"Yeah!"

 **That's hilarious. He thinks you're innocent! Innocent, you! Doesn't he know you're tainted beyond belief? You're toxic, poison. You're going to kill him, you know. He's going to kill himself over you. You're a mistake, you'd better back out before he realizes it too. Save yourself the pain.**

Sanji's knees gave out and he hit the floor. His thumb still burned, it still hurt him. Raising a hand toward the lighter on the desk, he felt like he was doing something wrong. He pulled his hand back.

 **Do it.**

Sanji's hand inched closer.

 **You're already so scarred, what's a few more? Not like anyone's ever going to see them. Not like anyone's going to want to see them.**

Sanji shook his head. He said he wouldn't and he meant it.

 **You said you wouldn't cut. Burning, burning's different.**

It was, wasn't it? It wasn't really breaking a resolution and besides, resolutions were stupid things anyway. What was a to-do list? Orders that you were forcing yourself to do? What if he just … didn't follow them? Rules were meant to be broken, right?

 **Do it.**

Sanji's hand wrapped around the lighter. He pulled it closer to himself and flipped the top open. He lit the flame, staring at it, transfixed, watching as it danced to a silent music, graceful, beautiful and dangerous.

 **Come on Sanji. You know you want to.**

He lowered the flame, his hand shaking so badly, towards his skin, towards his wrist.

 **Play with fire.**

It skimmed across the surface and instantly, he wanted to recoil.

 **Don't worry, it doesn't hurt.** That horrible, evil voice in his mind sounded so much softer now, so much nicer. **It's only a prick, nothing serious. You'll be fine**. And Sanji believed it, regardless of whether or not it was a voice that was in the dark depths of his mind, he believed it.

The skin burned but he found that the voice was right. It didn't hurt. He felt numb instead, there was no pain. There was the smallest sensation of a sting, nothing more. In fact, he liked it. He took a shaky breath, his eyes starting to water from the heat. He pressed it closer to the back of his hand. Just a small burn, that wouldn't hurt, right? He could stop, he could stop any time he wanted to.

 **It's a good burn, isn't it?**

Sanji nodded his head slowly. "Yeah." It was as his skin began to turn a bit black that he dropped the lighter by accident. It hit the floor softly.

 **It's okay, pick it back up. Anything that's stopped, it can start again.**

Sanji did and that's when he saw it.

 _Merry X-Mas, from Marimo_

Tears began to well up in his eyes, for a reason other than the burn. He tried to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, but it stung, the saltiness of it. Bittersweet, Sanji thought, tasting them on his tongue. He shoved the lighter into his blazer pocket and picked himself up off the floor. It had never been that bad before, had never come so close to …

He remembered that day he had gone with Zoro to get his phone. He had mentioned how a cook's hands were their most prized treasure and Zoro brought up how he needed his legs for self-defence, that they were really important too. What he remembered most was the way Zoro had turned to him with an innocent look on his face, a silly grin on his lips.

"That means everything about you Sanji needs to be treasured, doesn't it?"

Picking himself up from the floor, he knew he was a mess. It was impossible to hide that.

"Sanji?"

Zoro's voice was closer. Sanji expected to hear that annoying voice in the back of his head again, the one that taunted him, the one that haunted him. There was silence. He looked up to see Zoro staring at him in confusion. "Are you okay?" asked the swordsman with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sanji told him and meaning it this time. "It's gone," he said softly.

Zoro looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

Sanji grinned. "It's finally gone," he said in an even softer voice.

If there was anything Sanji regretted about that voice being gone, it was that he couldn't tell him what he had just discovered.

 _You're wrong. I am strong and I know I'm strong because Zoro makes me strong._

"What are you smiling about?"

Sanji gave him a smile. "Nothing," he said. "I'll make breakfast, okay?"

 _Thank you, Zoro. Thank you for being my strength._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:** The thank-yous!_

 _HollyWoodFix : Hello! I haven't seen your name in a while. I've always been a sucker for one-shot collections that range in what they give me because sometimes I really like an author and want to read noncommittal stories with my favourite pairing, so I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoy reading them._

 _Shizuka Tayiyou: I'm an uncultured piece of swine who doesn't know anything that's not anime related ... Who are they?_

 _Okay now for the next part: yes I'm the worst kind of author who says I won't write for a while only to post again. Yup. Random blurbs at random times, just to make sure you don't forget me. I like to work on one-shots on the side of major stories so I can keep new ideas flowing. If you like **Soul Eater** , check out my new random barrage of stories there. I'm trying out a new genre this time, it's horror. I've literally never written horror before, it's for **It's All in Your Head** , which you can check out if you want. I really like to know what people think when I try out new fandoms. **Beautiful Disaster** was my first **One Piece** story and you all welcomed me really nicely (I'm talking like, maybe 3 were hate reviews out of 366! I never imagined it would go so well!), so I'm nervous about my delve into **Soul Eater,** especially since I've been writing despite exams and studying and the last time I watched **Soul Eate** r was like, 2 years ago and I should really re-watch it and actually get around to reading it too ... Heh, fan fiction spoils everything for you, huh? I had to wait till Thriller Bark to truly understand why ZoSan fans went crazy over it. I get it now and I have a LONG one-shot planned for that one. Speaking of long things, as though this wasn't long enough, **Heart & Soul** is a long **Soul Eater** story I wrote that I wouldn't mind you checking out if you have the time, it's pretty long, but I hope it's worth the read. If you like it, leave a review and tell me if I ended up bringing you to read it._


	3. White Lilies

_**Author's Note #1**_ _: So I really liked this story because I've never seen one like it before, I know that like the Baratie is to Sanji, Kuina is a big part of Zoro's life before the straw hats and I want to cover everything about their relationship. I don't own_ _ **One Piece.**_ _For all of those who are waiting for an original one-shot they've never seen before, here it is! Also, I'm getting so close to Ace's execution it's hurting me physically to watch. I watched the_ _ **Strong World**_ _movie to feel better and see all the straw hats interact and felt infinitely better. They looked like mafia badass._

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Moments  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

White Lilies

 **Moment Summary**

 **Takes place during the 6 months between chapter 41 and 42 as Sanji and Zoro's relationship develop.**

 **"So ... I did it. I finally moved on and maybe this isn't what you were expecting, but I'm pretty fucking happy with my choice. His name's Sanji, he's got fucked up eyebrows, blond hair and nearly gave himself cancer. He's great, isn't he?"**

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when his boyfriend trudged into the kitchen.

Zoro Roronoa was a late sleeper. That was a matter of fact, however two o'clock was late, even for him.

Sanji had set the table at ten, the usual time Zoro woke up. At this point though all the food had cooled down. Zoro didn't even bat an eyelash at it and instead, shouldered his gym bag. "I'm not hungry, I'm going out today."

It was the apocalypse. True, Zoro wasn't Luffy, who seemed to have five stomachs, but still, he never turned away food before, especially Sanji's food.

"Do you want bento?"

"No, I'm good," Zoro said. "I might be home late, so don't worry about my dinner."

Sanji nodded, but he could feel strain. Zoro wasn't usually so reserved, nor was he secretive about his plans. They had been together for about eight months. Was Zoro bored now? Sanji bit his lip. Honeymoon phases didn't last forever, he wasn't stupid. They had been doing so well, he might've convinced himself that theirs would never end. Clearly he was delusional.

"Okay," he said softly.

Zoro nodded and grabbed his keys before opening the door and slamming it shut.

Sanji stared at the door for a few moments, wondering what was up with Zoro. He sighed and turned around when the door suddenly opened again.

"Um ... Sanji?"

Sanji turned around quickly to see Zoro standing in the doorway, looking awkwardly at the floor, rocking on the soles of his shoes. "Come with me?"

Sanji stared at Zoro, confused. "Why?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Because I said so, shit-face," Zoro snapped. "C'mon."

"You're all about abduction aren't you?" Sanji said, rolling his eyes. "What if I don't want to come?"

Zoro's eyes glinted with mirth. "Oh, you know you love it when I make you come."

Sanji blushed deeply and turned his head away. Though that smirk on Zoro's face was commonplace, there was something off about it. "That's not what we're talking about right now. Where are you going?"

"Flower shop."

"You know you don't usually take the person you're giving flowers to with you when you get them."

"I never said they were for you, Curlicue," Zoro said with a snort.

Sanji felt himself grow redder. _Okay, misunderstanding there. Was that conceited to think he was buying me flowers? He's my boyfriend, it wouldn't kill him to do something romantic for me for once._ But he knew Zoro always pulled through in the end, doing something strangely romantic in its own right before Sanji even had a chance to realize he was mad at him.

"Fine, I'll come but I'm driving."

"I knew you liked it better that way."

Sanji ignored the innuendo and grabbed his jacket, walking past Zoro to the car. There was just something off about the Marimo that he couldn't place his finger on and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to think about it too much. The fact that he couldn't tell why he was so upset, it just meant there was something else he didn't know about him and asking him about it seemed embarrassing.

* * *

When they walked into the flower shop, that tall giant was there again. He was there with a shorter man with dark brown hair who seemed to be putting up a fuss about how close they were standing.

Zoro tapped the man on the shoulder and he calmly turned around. Sanji shook his head; you didn't just interrupt two people who were having a conversation. The man didn't seem to mind being interrupted and went on to give Zoro a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were lilies.

"So if you're not giving them to me, who are you giving them to?"

"You'll find out later," Zoro grumbled.

Sanji let his mind wander, wondering what they could possibly be for. What did lilies symbolize? Well, white lilies like the ones Zoro was holding in his hand all too gruffly were supposed to represent innocence and devotion. Innocence … Sanji felt himself pale. Luffy was innocent. Was his boyfriend really going out of his way to buy _Luffy_ of all people flowers?

Sanji bit his lip and tried not to laugh at the idea of Zoro handing over flowers to Luffy. The image was just too hilarious to think of.

White lilies are also a second wedding anniversary gift. Kaya and Usopp hadn't gotten married yet, they intended to do so soon though; Zoro wasn't about to go and jump the shark, was he?

"Hey Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not like … secretly seeing someone, are you?"

"I'm seeing you, aren't I?" asked Zoro, rolling his eyes. "Can't I drive now?"

"You'll get us lost," said Sanji. "And I know that, I just meant … do you have like … a secret lover or something?"

"The hell cook?!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Do you want it to be a yes?"

"No, I just meant—"

"I would've thought you'd know me better than that." Zoro shook his head and shoved Sanji out of the way of the car. "I'm driving this time. You don't know where we're going." He shoved the flowers into Sanji's chest and got into the car, slamming the door shut, finalizing the discussion of who was driving. "And besides, if I _did_ have a secret lover, which I _don't_ , why would I ever tell you about it? That's kinda part of the title, the whole 'secret' bit."

"I dunno, you're an idiot Marimo, I can never predict what stupid shit you'll do," Sanji snapped. He got into the passenger seat of the car with a huff and folded his arms over his chest in a manner that he realized must've looked childish, but he couldn't think about it too much for fear of overthinking it.

"Hey."

Sanji turned to Zoro whose voice had suddenly gone very soft. He placed a hand on Sanji's arm and leaned forward slowly, his breath like a ghost on Sanji's lips.

Sanji jerked away quickly and Zoro lurched forward and smashed into Sanji's seat belt.

"Now is not the time for a hot make-out session in a car and buckle up!" Sanji snapped.

"Are you … jealous?"

Sanji could feel the tips of his ears going red. "Am not, shitty Marimo! Let's just get this over with."

Zoro nodded but then Sanji could hear the unmistakeable sound of laughter. The bastard had the guts to laugh at him! Oh Sanji was totally going to kick his ass when they got back to the apartment!

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Nothing."

 _Liar, you're still laughing at me._

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" Zoro recoiled as Sanji's foot hit Zoro in the shoulder. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Punch buggy," said Sanji casually.

"Should I report domestic violence?"

"Yes, you're in an abusive relationship are you?" demanded Sanji. "Like you don't kick my ass daily."

"I thought you liked it when I dealt with your ass."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You've become such a pervert, anyone ever tell you that, moss-head?"

Zoro shrugged but Sanji could see he was tense. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and they turned onto another street. Suddenly his surroundings became more familiar to him and Sanji pale.

"Zoro … this is …"

Zoro stopped the car abruptly and Sanji got out with no words being said. He held the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hands, feeling his sweat dripping as he followed Zoro past the gates into the cemetery.

White lilies … for humility, innocence, devotion, anniversaries and …

 _And funerals._

Sanji was silent as they made their way up the hill. He said nothing when Zoro stopped in front of a tombstone. He was prepared to brace all of Zoro's weight on him when the man finally broke down and cried as he tended to do when it came to this topic, but instead of that, he took the flowers from Sanji's hands and placed them on the tombstone before grabbing Sanji's arm tightly, his grip so harsh, his nails were digging into Sanji's flesh. He lifted the cook's arm above his head and then in a loud voice began talking.

"So ... I did it. I finally moved on and maybe this isn't what you were expecting, but I'm pretty fucking happy with my choice. His name's Sanji, he's got fucked up eyebrows, blond hair and nearly gave himself cancer. He's great, isn't he?" Zoro chuckled and Sanji could tell the swordsman was trying to hold in tears. "You would've loved him. I decided to bring him around for your approval. We've kinda been dating for a while now and while I know I should've told you about him sooner, I figured it's better late than never, right?"

Sanji couldn't help it. He had to bite back tears. Zoro was acting so nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but it was obvious that he was hurting as well. He was putting on a brave face and for who? A woman who was buried deep beneath their feet.

"Zoro—"

"I miss you," said Zoro in a quieter voice, the hand holding Sanji's arm falling limp at Zoro's side, but his grip did not loosen, not in the least. "Every day … I wonder why you couldn't be here with me. I started fighting for money, Nami got me into it. You would've made a fortune with those bar fights … I told myself I wouldn't visit … but anniversaries are a special thing, aren't they?" Here it was. Sanji could see it, the moment the dam broke behind Zoro's irises; the moment the floodgates gave way and the tears started to fall. "I've been managing … And …" Zoro drew in a deep breath. "I still love you, that's not something that'll just go away but I'm getting better. I'm healing. I know you never meant to hurt me, you were doing what was best for you." Zoro was unsteady on his feet, it was obvious from the way he was trembling and then suddenly, his knees gave out and he was in a begging position with Sanji still holding on tightly to his hand. "I know you didn't mean to leave me like that." Sanji could feel the bitter taste of tears in his mouth. He licked his lips and tried his hardest not to make a sound. Zoro needed him to be strong for him right now. Even if it was just the warmth of his hand, Zoro had to know he wasn't alone. Reassurance. Sanji was not going to leave him. "But … As much as I love you, I also love him. I'm sure your happy about that; that I'm not some grumpy hater of love. He makes it easier."

Sanji felt his stomach churn and his head felt lighter as he fell to his knees beside Zoro. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to give him whatever comfort he could manage but he couldn't be sure if anything was reaching him. Zoro swayed, his head lolling onto Sanji's shoulder. His sobs became louder, more pronounced. Sanji held Zoro tightly to his chest. "I've got you," he said softly. "I'm here."

Zoro laughed without humour. "You still smell like cigarettes."

"What can I say? The smell lingers."

Zoro smiled at him, through his tears and pain. "I still can't believe she's gone …" He took in a deep breath. "Does it ever get better?"

"Not better," Sanji admitted. "Easier, but never better. You're never going to get over it, you're just going to learn to live with it."

"She really would've loved you to pieces," said Zoro softly. "You would've loved her too. Utter chaos, that's what you two would've been together."

"Stop, it hurts, doesn't it? Talking about it?"

"A little," said Zoro. "But … it's a good kind of hurt. Bittersweet."

Sanji glanced at the tombstone of the woman who Zoro had loved— still loved— and couldn't help but feel a connection towards her. He and her shared one thing in common, despite the fact that he had never known her. They both loved Zoro immensely.

Sanji kissed Zoro slowly, tasting the tears on his lips. Zoro clung to him like a dying man who needed dry land, clutching his clothes and pulling him as close as possible. Sanji let him, feeling Zoro sag his entire weight into him as he ran his fingers through his hair softly. When they pulled apart, Zoro smiled, his grin suddenly a lot more genuine.

"We're going to get in trouble for parking," Sanji whispered softly.

Zoro chuckled, almost a whisper. "Let's go back."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Zoro took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll survive."

Sanji glanced at the tombstone. "You go ahead. Give me a few minutes, alright?"

Zoro didn't question him and instead headed for the car.

Sanji turned to the spot designated for the woman who had stolen Zoro's heart. "He's a great guy, isn't he?" he whispered. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you, I can tell how much you mean to him. You know, he says your name in his sleep sometimes. Though I'm sorry your gone, thank you for giving me a chance with him. I'll take good care of him."

Almost as though her spirit was inside the cemetery he could feel it, a gush of wind that ruffled his hair as though to congratulate him on doing a good job. He felt as though he had said the right words.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. "He deserves to be happy. I can only hope I can do that much for him, and for you. I'll watch over him for you."

Sanji then went down to meet Zoro at the car.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Sanji, looking back up at the cemetery for one last glance. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:**_ _The thank-you!_

 _So thanks to_ _HollyWoodFix_ _for your review, I'm trying here. I'm just dying to get back to the rest of the crew, it's going to be great when it happens. Yeah, I'm pretty active in_ _ **Soul Eater**_ _now. And the problem with_ _ **Soul Eater**_ _: when I watch it I suddenly become violent with books, demand symmetry, am loud, try to be cool, and start quoting scenes for no specific reason. The number 8 conquers all._

 _Please review! If you guys have any requests for specific somethings you want, tell me!_


	4. Hand It Over

**_Author's Note #1_** _: To celebrate Nami's birthday (which I didn't realize I was posting on), Independence Day (even though I'm Canadian and our independence day was on the 1st), and the one year anniversary of_ ** _Beautiful Disaster_** _existing on this site, I decided to make a one-shot around Nami and how she finds out about Zoro and Sanji's … activities, but then I started writing and it turned more into a lesson for Usopp. Whoops. It also allows you to see other characters who aren't usually seen. I do not own_ ** _One Piece_** _. I hate to be technical, but in here Kaya says gender and sex as separate things so I just want to clarify that they ARE separate things, even though not everyone sees it that way. Your sex is biologically your anatomy, biologically I am female, so my sex is female. However your gender is what you identify as, for example, I identify as female, which makes me cisgender (that means my gender aligns with my sex), however say my gender is male, biologically I am still female, but my gender is male. If you already understood this or can't understand my weird way of explaining, sorry for wasting your time. Also, at one point which was interesting: there were exactly 8 favorites, 8 follows, 8 reviews and 8 thousand words in this story. May I just say the Death the Kid in me is very pleased? I needed to write something happy, because I saw episode 483. Basically my friend only watched dubbed, but I got him to watch 2 episodes subbed but I was like I'm going to go insane without the rest of the crew, let me get to the time-skip ahead of you (cause the dubs stop at 470 until July 26th where they put till 490), and then I was like I'll go back to like Skypiea, and stuff but the last episode I had seen was 481 and that didn't sit well with me so I was like, "watch till 485", but I COULDN'T BECAUSE THEY RIPPED OUT MY HEART! Extra credit to anyone who can tell me without looking it up what happened in 483 that tore out my soul._

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Moments  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

Hand It Over

 **Moment Summary**

 **Because Nami had to find out eventually.**

 **Takes place during chapter 36 in which Usopp learns about Sanji and Zoro's new development in their relationship.**

* * *

While laying on the couch with his girlfriend it suddenly struck Usopp what a jerk he had been to Sanji. No, jerk wasn't the right word. There had to be a more intense word to describe his ignorance about Sanji's relationship with Zoro.

True, he wasn't usually negative about progressive times and such, he appreciated the fact that the LGBT community was going farther than it had before and was reaching new heights, but he supposed he had never had to confront such an issue so head on. He could advocate for it as much as he wanted but until now it had been something apart from his life, something that never truly impacted him. Just because he couldn't understand it didn't mean he was supposed to give up on ever understanding it. Suddenly his comments about how feminine Sanji was struck a chord in him. One should never insult someone's manliness, that was one of the first rules of being friends with a man and yet he had broken it so horribly by saying all sorts of things to him that Usopp wished he could take back. He didn't fully understand it yet, but still, he had crossed a line.

"Usopp?"

Kaya's gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Usopp turned to his girlfriend and smiled. He still couldn't believe it sometimes, that she was his and he was hers. She had all the money in the world and he was a lowly apprentice at some old man's workshop, but she loved him. _Miracles really do happen._

"I was just thinking," said Usopp. "Do you remember Sanji?"

"That well-dressed man from the dinner we went to?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah, that's him. Blond hair—"

"And the weird eyebrow, right?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, that's Sanji."

Kaya nodded and paused. "He's in a relationship with Zoro, isn't he?"

Usopp tried to stop his mouth from dropping, but it didn't really work. Instead his jaw tensed up and it just hurt when it fell about two feet to touch the slightly dusty floor. Maybe they should clean his apartment … "Um, well they weren't when you saw them."

"Are they now?" asked Kaya. "I could see the way they looked at each other, they were totally in love." One thing about Kaya that Usopp always found amusing was how she enjoyed playing matchmaker, she was a huge fan of helping other people find happiness.

"Yeah, I think it was soon after that dinner actually."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

Usopp nodded. "You don't … have a problem with it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaya.

"I mean the whole fact that they're both men."

"Do you?"

"No!" Usopp said quickly, almost too quickly. It wasn't that though, he didn't have a problem with it. Just that it made things awkward for him and he couldn't quite ignore it, now could he, that they were both men? Didn't that make the relationship different?

"I'll be right back," said Kaya.

She left the room for Usopp to watch the strange show that she enjoyed. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at the screen, unsure of what to think of the girl who was now hugging a suit of armour, which apparently held the ghost of her long-dead grandfather who was killed at the age of twenty-three due to a strange time travelling paradox, which meant she was slowly on her way to disappearing from existence, not that she knew that as she serenaded him with a voice that reminded him of Zoro when he got drunk enough to try karaoke. Even if he wasn't slurring, Zoro couldn't sing. At all.

When Kaya came back, her hair was kept underneath a baseball cap and her chest … It was flat. Usopp frowned. "What did you—"

"If I told you right now that I'm transgender and that I want to be a man, that I want you to call me Kyle and that I still love you, would you be with me, even if I cut off my hair and wrapped my chest?"

Usopp stared.

After a few moments of shaking his head in disbelief, he said, "of course I would. You're still you, aren't you?"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Kaya quoted. "Now imagine the name was gender." She sat down on the couch next to Usopp once more. "Love isn't about what you see, it doesn't know boundaries like sex exist, it's not about appearances, nothing can stop it since it's not tangible. I would love you if you decided you were a woman named Ursula, because you're you and I fell in love with you. Your gender and sex have nothing to do with it."

"I think I get it now," Usopp said slowly. Taking off Kaya's baseball cap, he let her beautiful blonde hair flow. "Well, _Kyle_ ," he said, "I would have to urge you not to cut your hair, I'm rather fond of it."

"Anything you wish, Ursula."

They both chuckled softly and Usopp leaned in—

 _RING! RING!_

That Goddamn phone. Usopp grabbed the phone from next to the couch and sighed. "Hello?"

"Usopp?"

Usopp froze. It was Nami.

 _"Don't tell Nami."_

There was pure desperation in Sanji's voice at the time, there was no way he could betray the man again; first stomping on his manliness and then damaging his pride and his genitals with how much Zoro was going to throw a fit the second he knew that Nami knew. Besides, he had money on the line too.

"Hey, Nami, what's up?"

"Usopp, you sound funny." There was a beat and then— "Did they do it?"

"They? Who are they?" Usopp said weakly, trying to play dumb. It so wasn't working.

"Zoro and Sanji, did they do it?" asked Nami, getting anxious.

"Do what?" Oh she was so going to kill him.

"Did Zoro and Sanji fuck?"

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"So they did?" Her voice was getting way too excited.

"I never said that!"

"But you didn't deny it! Ha!"

Usopp groaned. Kaya looked at him worriedly but he just placed his hand on hers and gave her a smile. This wasn't her concern, more like his bad life decisions that made him think to bet against Nami. Not even Luffy was that stupid.

"I'll be picking up my earnings next time I see you."

"Earnings?" Usopp hissed. "More like your _stealings._ "

"Hush, someone's a sore loser," Nami said. "Better save up, Goggle-Boy!"

There was a click and she hung up.

Kaya rubbed Usopp's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He bit his lip. "Since love's intangible, then it won't care that I'm about to be broke, right?"

Kaya laughed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2** : The thank-yous! A much bigger turn out from last time._

 _veryfineautumn4869 : Sorry, it wasn't meant to be so emotional. I actually wrote the first part of Zoro's speech (the one about introducing Sanji/the summary of this fanfiction) first before the whole depressingness set in. It was mainly based off of **Junjou Romantica** , my favorite couple in there of Shinobu and Miyagi, when Miyagi takes Shinobu to his deceased teacher's grave, who he fell in love with when he was a student, so he asked for her approval by showing him off and insulting him at her grave._

 _HollyWoodFix : So you should totally do that for **Soul Eater**. I have like 2 other Soul Eater stories (besides the one I am working on now) in my mind for the summer. Anyway, the problem is that this series of one-shots centers around Zoro and Sanji during **Beautiful Disaster** and to fill in the gap of 6 months in chapter 41 and 42, so there will be no proposal since they were't engaged in chapter 42. I have a sequel in mind for **Beautiful Disaster,** and am thinking of making it into a 3 part series (well, 4 if you count these one-shots), if you guys wouldn't mind putting up with these versions of them. I've grown quite attached to them._

 _KleinXDgirl : I can't, because uh, they were never married. This one-shot series covers the moments in between chapter 41 and 42 (there was a 6 months speed ahead), and any other moments DURING **Beautiful Disaster,** since no one was married during this time, I can't really do that. Sorry._

 _Shizuka Taiyou: I'm writing **Soul Eater** stuff now, as if you couldn't tell by a look at my profile and my comments from before, my friend told me I should cosplay as Death the Kid. But anyway, I do actually have an idea for a Death the Kid centric story. With romance of course because I can't resist. The fandom somehow made me love Liz and Kid together. Course the fact that Eustass Kidd exists throws me off when I say Kid, but whatever._

 _Raigon : I have not seen your name in quite a while. **Soul Eater** was the first anime I actually saw in its full entirety, which means it's got a special place in my heart. And the whole madness thing was quite ... maddening. If you feel like it, check out my other **Soul Eater** stuff and leave a review, let me know if I got you to check it out myself._

 _QUESTION: IN EPISODE 483 OF **ONE PIECE** , WHAT HAPPENED? I saw it recently, please don't look it up. Can you guess why I'm crying myself to sleep?_


	5. Structurally Impossible

**_Author's Note #1:_** _The reason this story is rated M, for all the times we did NOT see. This chapter was supposed to be about Ace, (which I am working on for the person I promised I would) but then I had some trouble getting into his character and such so this was written. It was always going to be in here, because for one, shower sex, for another: I've seen hotel showers. They are not always glamours and I wanted to take comedic take on it. What am I doing, mixing fucking with comedy? Ah well, experiments, right? If you haven't already, vote, there's a poll on my profile (as well as an explanation of how I'll be dealing with my stories) about whether or not to do a_ ** _Beautiful Disaster_** _sequel. If I were to do it (which I kinda have ideas for) it would be a trilogy. And this collection of one-shots will probably just keep growing. I don't own_ ** _One Piece._** _I think I've been reading/writing too much yaoi, I'm writing a het story for_ ** _Percy Jackson_** _and I keep writing "he" or "Zoro" or "Sanji" because I think I've written their names more than anyone else in any story ever. And then I can't remember how straight relationships work (though they aren't that different from gay ones) and then I forget I'm not writing about Zoro and Sanji. If you like_ ** _Percy Jackson,_** _check it out. It's called_ ** _Foot in Your Mouth_** _. Also, you're not going to believe this, but I just plotted out ALL of_ ** _if my heart was a house._** _Anyone want to guess how many chapters it'll be? I haven't written this in a long time; like, since I wrote_ ** _Force of Nature_** _, which was back in September or October. So … sorry if this sucks. I figured the best kind of sex is the playful kind, which I don't think I've done yet._

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Moments  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

Structurally Impossible

 **Moment Summary**

 **Takes place in chapter 40, when the "second round of sex addiction" happens.**

 **Hotel showers, Sanji decided, were not designed to have sex in.**

* * *

Hotel showers, Sanji decided, were not designed to have sex in. In fact, the whole structure of the shower was violently opposed to any movement and it seemed as though the constructor of the shower had had one and only one thought in mind while building it: "let's make it physically impossible to have sex in here!".

Sanji grinned. It was a good thing he was flexible then and Zoro was more than creative enough to manage. Besides, with the kind of acoustics the bathroom had, one could hardly blame them; the room screamed for them to fuck in it.

The moment the bathroom door closed, Sanji was pressed up against the wall. He remarked, for perhaps the thousandth time, how strange it was that Zoro shared quite a few traits of the cooks and yet he didn't hate him; quite the opposite actually. Zoro was rough and loud and kind of obnoxious at times. He was rude and he wasn't gentle, though he could be more often than not he opted for force when dealing with certain problems. He could feel the doorknob of the bathroom digging into his back and instead of wincing in pain, he almost arched his back in pleasure. When Zoro got rough, he got excited. Maybe because Zoro was a somewhat composed guy and to know that he just lost it around Sanji made him feel special. He was being reintroduced into everything and though Zoro was right saying that he couldn't forget, he could probably live off the new memories till he was over a century old.

Sanji tugged at Zoro's hair, feeling his bare body against his. Every curve, every groove, he wanted to memorize it. Zoro pushed back against him and moaned. Now that they had done it both ways Sanji wondered if he'd have to ask Zoro which way they were doing it now, if Zoro would just expect to bottom again since Sanji still wasn't used to it, or if Zoro was high after topping and wanted Sanji to bottom.

Sanji knew which way he wanted it.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked, quoting Zoro the morning after they had done it for the first time.

Zoro laughed. "That was the plan," he said, putting an arm underneath Sanji's knees and lifting him onto the bathroom counter. The marble was freezing but Zoro's body warmed him up quickly.

"No," said Sanji, pushing on Zoro's chest and forcing him to step back a bit. Sanji told himself to do it now before he could second guess himself and brought his legs up onto the counter, spreading them wide. "I meant, do you want to fuck _me_?"

"Fuck …"

"That was the plan," Sanji said with a smirk.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you get all confident?" Zoro asked nearly growling with need. "Get in the shower," he told Sanji, nodding towards the see-through shower that faced the mirror.

Sanji was slightly confused but Zoro grinned. "I asked you to join me, didn't I?"

Sanji had never moved faster, jumping off of the counter and turning on the water inside the shower. "Shit that's cold!"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji from behind and whispered in his ear. "Patience is virtue."

Oh yes, Sanji could feel Zoro's "patience" against his ass.

Sanji reached up behind him and grabbed Zoro by his hair, bringing his head down for a harsh kiss. His hips rocked backwards and he swallowed Zoro's gasp. Sanji wrapped one of his legs around Zoro's ankle, and pulled his foot forwards. He planned on swapping positions with Zoro so that he would feel the cold of the shower, but it didn't work out that way. Instead Zoro lurched forward and Sanji tumbled with his weight, the both of them stumbling into the cold shower, though it was warmer than it was before.

"Shit, that's cold."

"Told you so," Sanji said, laughing.

Kissing a wet Zoro with cold water was what Sanji imagined kissing in the rain was like. It mixed in with their saliva and made their bodies extra slippery. Zoro framed Sanji's face with his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It was all in his eyes. He loved him, he really did and Sanji could feel it, knew that there weren't proper words to describe this feeling other than … infinite. Like they could stay young forever frozen in this moment, unaffected by the passage of time.

And then Zoro screamed like a girl.

"Fucking hell that got hot quickly!"

Sanji, adjusted to the temperature couldn't help laughing. He tossed his head back and laughed, which was either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it, because now Zoro had complete access to his neck.

He could feel Zoro's lips working their magic on his neck. Sanji reached between the two of them, taking Zoro's cock in his hand. Zoro bit down hard on Sanji's neck as he started stroking him. Zoro thrust into Sanji's hand.

Searching wildly behind him blindly, Sanji grabbed for something, anything to use as lube. Several things were knocked off the tiny shelf inside the shower, one being a razor that struck against his knee harshly. "Shit," he grumbled before he managed to get his hands on something solid.

He pulled it forward to give to Zoro and frowned. "Conditioner?" The problem with conditioner: it did not make a good lube. "Fuck."

Zoro laughed. "I know, curse them for not prepping their showers with lube for when a horny gay couple want to fuck in it!"

Sanji kissed him silent, stroking him harder. He could feel the precum wetting his fingers. When he pulled his hand away Zoro actually whined until he saw what Sanji was doing.

Using Zoro's cum as lubricant Sanji put a finger to his entrance, pushing it in. Zoro watched him, mouth agape, somewhere between shock and complete arousal. Sanji leaned back, inserting another finger, his head hitting the hard wall, the shower knob digging into his back.

When he was prepped and ready, Zoro pushed himself in quickly.

Sanji gasped, unable to hold in his surprise.

"I got a rough fucking second time 'round, figured I may as well give you one, yeah?"

And it felt different, to know it was Zoro who was pounding into him so insistently. He arched his back as Zoro hit prostate and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist. It was a pretty small shower, not much room, but they managed better in his position.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," Zoro warned and Sanji could feel himself losing his grip on reality as well.

With one final thrust, Sanji was pushed harshly against the wall and he moaned loudly when—

"FUCKING HELL!"

With the force of Zoro's thrust, Sanji had inadvertently turned the shower tap onto cold.

Sanji laughed and once Zoro got off the shock of being plunged into ice cold water, he laughed too.

"We're fucking crazy, aren't we?"

"Me and you," Sanji said with a laugh, a content smile on his face. "We just did something that's supposed to be structurally impossible."

And Zoro swore that in that moment, wet, sweaty and smelling of sex with that cocky smirk Sanji had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2** : The thank-yous!_

 _Jul 4 c4 10_

 _Raigon : Thank you! I just figured someone had to be a skeptic and I figured it would be Usopp, it's in Luffy's nature to be so accepting and focus on all sorts of other things. I thought if anyone could get him to see it the right way, it would be Kaya, right? I'M STILL NOT OVER IT. I WILL NEVER BE OVER IT._

 _HollyWoodFix : I wanted to show all sides of society in reacting to the LGBTQ community. IT STILL HASN'T PASSED._

 _Shizuka Taiyou (x2): I don't watch **Criminal Minds,** I think I've heard of it though. I think I might take you up on that offer, but I'm pretty busy with other stories right now. I've got a Kid and Liz one planned, though I don't know when I'll get around to it, but it'll be 8 chapters. Eight. For Kid._

 _leon-andrew: I'm really happy it was touching to you. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories by accident._

 _Ashlielle : Funny thing: I was watching it, right, and then I was like, "how old is Whitebeard?" to my friend and he knew the answer but he was like, "why don't you look it up?" and right underneath Whitebeard's age was "status: deceased" and then I just went "WHAT? SPOILERS ANYONE?" and he was like, "oh yeah ... but the only reason you're sad and like him is because Ace liked him" and he was right. I barely got over Ace's death and then Whitebeard ... NO. I was legit crying for so long. I'm still not over it._

 _VeryFineAutumn4869 : Miyagi and Shinobu are my FAVORITE **Junjou Romantica** couple. My favorite couples are always the ones who get the least amount of screen time, I'm literally like Shinobu, so awkward, trying so hard, totally can't cook, stresses over things and forgets to communicate and so straight forward and blunt. Plus, Kisa Shouta ... I love him. He had the angst/happy ending I love._

 _So now, if you haven't checked it out, please check out my next biggest project (and my profile where I explain everything) **if my heart was a house** and review to it. I'm going off to an anime convention tomorrow! YES! First one ever, will probably be broke soon._


	6. The List

_**Author's Note #1:** So the second the list came into existence, we all knew I had to write it. Except, while writing it for this story, I realized that it exceeded 34, (which, according to Zoro in chapter 30, it does not) and then it just kept going and going and going because there is so much to love about Sanji. So this is the extended list, which I think encompasses everything that Zoro likes about Sanji, or the reasons why he likes Sanji. There is a companion to this, which will be posted shortly after it. Please review to both, I like to know if you think I left anything out. And, as stated, there are no numbers because I bet you I'll look over the list some time later and realize there should be more. I tried not to repeat anything ... I hope I didn't. If you want to listen to a song for this chapter, it would either be **Just the Way You Are** by Bruno Mars, or **Little Things** by One Direction. I don't own **One Piece.**_

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Moments  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

The List

 **Moment Summary**

 **Because it's about time we knew what Zoro wrote that makes Sanji smile every morning.**

* * *

your eyes

your skin

your determination

your legs

your hands

your sinful fingers

your spirit

those killer hips

the way you bite your lip

your fucked up eyebrows

your passion for cooking

your clothes

the way you swear

your hair

your strength

your flexability

your smirk

your smile

your sensitivity

the way you hold your cigarette

the way you lick your finger before turning the page in a book you're reading

the way you fight with everything you have

your voice

your perseverance

your ability to be immune to idiots

your thoughtfulness

your word games

the way you say "pardon"

the way you think black is a colour (it's not)

your analytical mind

the way you kick

how you let your guard down, just a little around me

your humbleness

your innocence

the way you say my name

your neck

your laugh

your smile (the real one)

your smell

how you like the rain but never want to be caught in it

the way you sing in the shower

how you pour the milk and then the cereal

the way you move

when you get confident

your blush

the way you laugh

you call me "Marimo"

you let me call you "Curly Brow"

when you swear in French

when you speak French in general

you're stubborn

you're proud

your ties

you're sexy as fuck

the songs you hum underneath your breath when you think no one's listening

the way you sit perfectly straight on a couch that's destroyed my back

how you teetered on the balls of your feet when you're nervous

when you get flustered

the sound of your heartbeat

your scars

the way you secretly think Naruto and Sasuke were meant to be together

the look in your eyes when you get really passionate about something you adore

your loyalty

your devotion

when you get cocky

you're a closet otaku

the way you'll flirt with women but I know you'll come back to me always

your chivalry

the fire in your eyes when you get really pumped up

you gesture a lot when you talk

that you can still smile after everything

the way you call me an idiot but I know you mean "I love you"

you're disgusted by bubble gum

you read trashy romance novels

the way you brighten up a room that you walk into

when your voice gets really deep and sensual

you let me get away with a bunch of things others don't

you don't let get away with a bunch of things others do

you don't want me to forget her

you accept me

you fight like a warrior

you don't even realize how much of an affect you have on me

how you push my feet off the coffee table

the way you say you hate the news but checked out the tabloids

that you threaten to leave but never do

that you can joke so easily around me

I've seen you do things no one else ever has

you've come so far

you take my breath away

you're just slightly shorter than me

you hate that you're slightly shorter than me

you drink coffee black

you read poetry

you'll use anything as a bookmark

you quote Shakespeare

you're empathetic

you make me stronger

you don't even try and you're amazing

you don't know how beautiful you are

you love me despite everything about me

you are beautiful

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:** The thank-yous!_

 _VeryFineAutumn4869 : I hate to say this, but I will. **Beautiful Moments** takes place DURING Beautiful Disaster, either a scene that's mentioned, or that happened during the 6 months time-skip between chapter 41 and 42. So since Zoro and Sanji do NOT have a kid, they will not have a kid in here. Everyone wants me to have them adopt kids, don't they? Hmmm ... NO! I cannot, I have WAY too many stories already being written. Maybe after **if my heart was a house** , someone can convince me to do it, but it's not happening with these versions of Zoro and Sanji. And I just realized you said the sequel would be about that ... I feel bad for being so firm, but no, Sanji and Zoro are going to do a lot, but no, they are not getting a kid. Mainly cause I don't think these versions of them are responsible enough._

 _HollyWoodFix : Thanks! I wanted to mix comedy and smut, I think I did it well, though I think the sex was poorly written. I might rewrite that bit, but no one ever considers how temperature can affect everything._

 _Raigon : I spent close to 100 dollars, buying wonderful art and found the actual anime products once I was broke (which, I think, may have been for the best)._

 _kaguraaaa : So I had to translate that ... Um, thank you for liking it, I hope you like this one too!_

 _This is a double post._


	7. 52 Reasons

_**Author's Note** : I don't own **One Piece.** This was inspired by a **Percy Jackson** story called **52 Reasons** and it was too cute so I had to do something like it._

* * *

 _ **Beautiful Moments  
**_ _by: Setkia_

* * *

52 Reasons

 **Because Sanji has to write one back. Takes place before Paris, but after White Day. Except for the omakes. The first is in Paris, the second after Paris.**

* * *

When Zoro woke up, there was a deck of cards on his face. He knew that wasn't there when he fell asleep. Sitting up in bed, he read the package. It was a plain box, but written in black sharpie over it was _52 reasons why …_

Recognizing the handwriting to be Sanji's, he yelled to ask Sanji what the hell this was about, to realize he was alone in the house. Sighing, out of pure curiosity, he opened the pack. The first card read: _#52: your commitment towards sword-fighting_

Zoro's brow furrowed. What? He flipped the next card over.

 _#51: you're stubborn_

And then Zoro realized what this was. These were the things he had listed when they had played that game, the game he had then used to create a long list of all the things about Sanji that he loved. Zoro grinned. And Sanji called him cheesy?

 _#50: your earrings (they're hot)_

Zoro laughed at that. So it was a countdown was it? In a deck of cards there were 52, four sets of 13. A part of him wondered why Sanji didn't just tell him, why he defaced a pack of cards but at the same time he knew why. Sanji couldn't say everything as freely as Zoro sometimes and sometimes words were more easily expressed written. Zoro didn't mind, now he could keep them, forever, save them for whenever.

 _#49: the way you treat your swords_

Zoro's eyes wandered to the edge of the room where all of his swords were leaning against the wall. He didn't like putting them away into a cupboard, especially not her sword and Sanji never complained. He'd have to thank him for that sometime. It was almost like a show of trust, Zoro left dangerous weapons lying around and he was very skilled at using them. Sanji was trusting him not to hurt him with them. Maybe he was putting too much thought into this. He turned the next card over.

 _#48: the way you fight_

Zoro felt a bit like a giddy girl getting confessed to by the boy she liked. Well, he _was_ being confessed to by the boy he liked. Sort of. But he wasn't a giddy girl, he just _felt_ like a giddy girl. Sanji almost always made him feel like a giddy girl.

 _#47: your tan_

 _#46: your eyes_

 _#45: you're considerate_

 _#44: your muscles_

Zoro couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Sanji couldn't say something sweet and less crude, but of course he loved the cook for his foul mouth.

 _#43: your smile_

 _#42: your laugh_

 _#41: the way you say "shut up" when you can't think of anything else_

It was a valid tactic, at least Zoro thought it was so there was no reason to make fun of him for it.

 _#40: the way you get lost all the time_

He did not get lost all the time. He didn't get lost at all.

 _#39: the fact that you won't admit that you couldn't find your way around the block_

Okay, maybe sometimes but that was because the streets changed without warning and it was complicated. Saying all the time was stretching it.

 _#38: the tone you use when you're talking to me_

 _#37: your hands on my skin_

 _#36: the taste of your lips_

If this went on, Zoro might turn himself permanently red. Sanji called _him_ embarrassing. He swore, if Luffy or Nami or whoever the fuck came crashing through the door he'd kill them if they interrupted his reading of this list, and then he'd kill them again for making fun of him

 _#35: your smell_

 _#34: you're so graceful when you fight_

 _#33: your dedication_

 _#32: the way you watch trashy soap operas_

They weren't that trashy, were they?

 _#31: how you look after you've eaten a really good meal_

 _#30: you do sudoku in pen_

If you did sudoku, you had to do it in pen, otherwise you weren't hardcore and Zoro liked being hardcore.

 _#29: you can't play sudoku_

Zoro didn't agree with that.

 _#28: the way you look after a victory_

 _#27: all the cheesy words you say_

Zoro had explained it to him once and he'd say it again; anything was worth it to see the look on Sanji's face after Zoro said one of the most embarrassing things he had ever thought of.

 _#26: the way you look in the morning when you've just woken up_

 _#25: you cuddle_

 _#24: your scars_

 _#23: the way you say my name_

 _#22: when you look me in the eyes_

 _#21: the way you pull at your hair_

 _#20: how you don't push me for more till I'm ready_

Zoro knew Sanji was a rape victim, he was sure anyone would treat him with just as much fragility. Though Sanji wasn't fragile. He was hard and muscle and lean, maybe a bit delicate- _looking_ , but not delicate himself.

 _#19: the way you speak French (the things it does to me)_

That was weird. Especially since Zoro knew Sanji didn't like it. What had he said? It made him feel like Zoro was somewhere far away, a place he could never really reach. Zoro blinked and read it one more time.

 _#19: the way you speak French (the things it does to me)_

Well, that was something they shared in common. Hearing Sanji swear in Japanese did things to Zoro, hearing him say it in "the language of love" made him rethink it and believe that it was "the language that when spoken by curly browed blonds makes you want to bend them over till curses are all they can say".

 _#18: your eyelashes (they're really long)_

 _#17: your loyalty_

 _#16: your honesty_

 _#15: that being defeated makes you stronger_

 _#14: how you hold your head up high_

 _#13: your protectiveness_

 _#12: how you're really just an overgrown teddy bear_

Zoro frowned. He resented that. He totally wasn't a teddy bear. He just got really soft when he was around Sanji. Or hard, depending on how you wanted to look at it.

 _#11: every sweet thing you've ever said to me_

 _#10: because you think I'm strong_

 _But you_ ** _are_** _strong,_ thought Zoro, shaking his head at the words in front of him. He couldn't help smiling though. It was so like Sanji to doubt those things, though Zoro didn't mind, he'd tell him as often as he needed to and he'd never get tired of it. He wouldn't say it until it lost all meaning, he would say it until it held meaning to the blond, as it should.

 _#9: your smirk_

 _#8: when you talk dirty_

Zoro knew that he liked it too, especially when Sanji felt confident while he was doing it. Though that first time he had dropped the bomb of liking it when he spoke a bit nasty could've gone downhill pretty quickly if he hadn't been careful.

 _#7: how you get all flustered_

 _#6: you let me make love to you_

Zoro was officially a tomato. Irrevocably, irreversibly a tomato.

 _#5: you watch my "crappy" anime even when you say you hate it_

Watching Sanji watch anime was a guilty pleasure of his. He didn't really watch it, he just watched Sanji because if there was any time that the blond was so open and expressive, it was when he was watching anime. Zoro found it curious, maybe it had something to do with how it was an escape from reality. Those shows really were unbelievable, with plot-lines involving government cover-ups, cyborg men running on cola, pun-telling skeletons and islands in the sky. Where did people come up with that stuff? They were either really creative, or on some really serious drugs.

 _#4: your French confessions_

 _#3: you make me feel strong_

Zoro grinned. He was getting there, slowly by slowly.

 _#2: you're beautiful_

Zoro's face was probably stuck in this position forever but then his breath caught when he saw the number one, last reason.

 _#1: you make me feel beautiful_

Zoro couldn't breathe. If he was a sentimental sap, he may have started to cry uncontrollably, but he wasn't, so instead he shed very manly, controlled tears, holding the last card tightly in his hand. When he finally got his breathing under control, he flipped over the last card.

 _I love you._

Zoro checked the full title and broke out into a wide grin.

 _52 reasons why I love you._

Sanji had his list, Zoro had his deck of cards.

* * *

 **Omake #1**

When Zoro woke up the next morning, the Parisian sun shining through the window (equally as annoying as the Japanese sun), he flipped over in bed to check the clock to find a playing card in front of the digital numbers.

 _#53: the way you make love to me_

* * *

 **Omake #2**

Zoro could not stop her. Nami had a purpose and that purpose was to play a game of poker. This was why he didn't invite her over to his house. Now he sat across the table from her and Luffy, with Sanji to his right, playing the dreaded game.

Luffy frowned when he picked up the cards Nami had dealt him.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami, "I taught you how to play, you can't back out on me now—Oh my God!"

Luffy had turned his card over to reveal an ace of spades.

The first thing Zoro thought was that the ace of spades as the card of death.

The second thing Zoro thought was that there was an unnatural amount of ink on it.

The third thing Zoro thought was that that handwriting looked very familiar.

 _#8: when you talk dirty_

The ace of spades could not have predicted Nami's fate better.


End file.
